


脱衣扑克

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [7]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 两个人的赌局，规则束缚的框架早被即将烧起来的欲望之火侵蚀。





	脱衣扑克

预警：标题还不够预警吗（x），无插入，超短打  
*setting：军火商铁/荷官虫

Peter早该看出来，这男人就是笃定了自己不想输，哪怕赢得比赛的代价分明会让他吃亏。  
“嗯哼，”  
Tony两只手交叠着抵在下巴上，挑眉戏谑地看他，“怎么，不敢了？”  
年轻人抬起头，被发胶固定好的棕色卷发悄悄掉下来一缕，扫在额头前方，显得有点孩子气。他瞪了Tony一眼，故意装作一副气定神闲的模样摸上自己颈前的领带，在上面只犹豫地顿了一下后，便干脆利落地解开。  
Peter能感觉到，在自己解开领带的时候，男人的目光一直停留在他身上，灼热得像是能把人烧穿。青年指尖不自觉地微颤，他可不会承认自己现在满脑子里都是那男人解开领带的样子，却没意识到自己在不自觉模仿着对方的手法。  
他把领带扔到旁边的地上。  
Tony低笑了一声，“我本来以为你会选择点别的。”说罢意有所指地看着他身上的白色衬衫。  
他语调里总含着些半真半假的调情意味，有时候会像酒精一样泡得Peter迷迷糊糊，但现在显然不该是这样的时刻。Peter向来不愿意输给他，便只能在心里恼恨对方随意篡改规则的毛病。  
不过说实话，他自己也在作弊。第一轮赢的时候他只摘掉了自己的眼镜——再明显不过的拖延战术。  
两个人的赌局，规则束缚的框架早被即将烧起来的欲望之火侵蚀。  
Tony再一次输了。  
Peter这次没有犹豫地脱掉了自己的鞋子，对面的男人忍不住挑起眉，吹了个口哨，“啊哈，真是聪明的做法，Mr.Parker。”  
“多谢夸奖，赢家接受惩罚也不是每个人都能想到的玩法，Mr.Stark。”  
Peter不卑不亢地应对，事实上他的手心里已经渗出了细微的汗珠，明明最重要的衣物都还在身上，他却像是在对方锐利的目光下浑身赤裸，早就无所遁形。  
那目光深沉，最深处却又跳动着火光，以燎原之势将他整个人的感官都调动了起来。Peter心里暗恨自己没出息，只是被对方这样看着，下身的器官就已经开始蠢蠢欲动，青年不动声色地翘起一条腿。  
“我们继续吧，Mr.Stark。”  
不知道是不是他的错觉，仿佛听见从Tony喉咙里溢出来的一句低笑，Peter本就心虚，这下像被戳中了痛点，不加思考便抬头恼怒地瞪他一眼。  
真是太糟糕了，明明自己才是在牌面上占据优势的那个。  
青年咬牙腹诽。  
男人并不理会他对自己来说毫无威慑力的眼神，只气定神闲地拈牌，片刻后却又像是想起什么一样，抬头看向Peter。  
“我有没有说过，你发牌的样子很好看？”  
“……这和我们现在在做的事似乎没有关系，sir。”  
“哦，不，关系很大。”  
Tony勾起唇角笑了笑，就那么盯着Peter，面不改色地说出性暗示意味明显的话。  
“那么漂亮的手指，适合干点别的事——要不然你现在也不会坐在我对面了，Mr.Parker。”  
年长者身上的荷尔蒙简直不要钱似地往外冒，Peter耳根一热，赶紧低头掩饰自己的窘迫。  
他是被Tony Stark在赌桌上赢回来的。但旧事还是容后再议吧，看在他又赢了一局的份上。  
“……请您认真一点，sir。”  
看着明显不走心的牌面，Peter恨得咬牙。却又根本没办法和对面的人撂下什么重话来。  
“看来又要麻烦你了，”  
Tony输了也毫不在意，不如说他的目的本就不在于此。男人称得上兴致盎然地赏玩Peter无从发作只能隐忍着怒气的样子，“别让我等太久，Mr.Parker。”  
他这话的语调拿捏得暧昧，颇有一副赢家胜券在握的姿态。Peter最不爽Tony Stark这副模样，报复似地飞快脱下了自己的袜子，然后挑衅地看向Tony。  
“不难猜到。”  
那男人只是微微耸了耸肩，神色间并没有流露出多少失望。他故作绅士地示意Peter，“还要继续吗，Mr.Parker？”  
“为什么不？”  
Peter嘴硬着。他清楚得很，现在叫停对自己而言也不是真正的结束，他绝对会在赌局结束的下一刻就被对方拽进房间里狠艹一顿——虽然继续这场游戏的最终后果应该也一样，但……起码能多拖延点时间对不对？  
青年不太甘愿那么容易就被捕获。  
Tony眼神动了动，他笑了。  
“如你所愿，Mr.Parker。”  
男人这样说。  
仿佛是为了应证他这句话一样，后面两局结束得异常之快。  
Peter终于觉得有点后悔了，他好像是只明知前面有陷阱还傻傻往里跳的兔子，接连用颤抖的手指脱掉了自己的衬衫和西裤，仿佛被视奸一般的感觉让青年的浑身都要烧起来，他白皙的肌肤上泛起一层浅淡的粉红，乳尖暴露在冰凉的空气中时被刺激得挺立起来，好像在诱惑着谁去采撷一样。  
最让人羞耻的是脱掉裤子的时候，他的性器已经完全挺立起来了，没有西裤的遮掩，鼓起的一团早就打湿了内裤的前端，把布料蹭弄得一片濡湿。  
而他就这么只穿着一条内裤，和对面依然衣冠楚楚的Tony继续赌局。  
“这就是你想要的吗，Mr.Parker？硬着你的小东西诱惑我？”  
当男人慢条斯理，甚至是带着笑意吐出这句话的时候，Peter终于开始惊觉对方的意图。  
这哪里是自己以为的拖延时间，根本就是一场变样的前戏！还异样的羞耻磨人。  
“这么努力想要赢，是等不及要被我操了吗？”  
Peter很想努力集中精神，可男人故意歪曲事实的dirty talk让他整个人都兴奋起来了——当然是情欲的那方面。  
“你在发抖呢，是不是握不住牌了，要不要daddy帮你一下？”  
床第间隐秘的情趣称呼就这么被他轻描淡写地说出来，Peter咬着下唇，突然一把把自己的牌全都摔在桌子上，“混蛋！你故意的。”  
他急促地小口喘息，不知道是因为气的还是被撩拨的。  
“哇哦，这算是弃权吗？”  
男人眨眨眼，Peter讨厌极了他这种万物皆在掌控中的胸有成竹的模样，便抬起一只脚，用光裸的脚踝蹭他的裤腿，然后满意地看见男人眼神一变。  
心中快慰些许，Peter顺着男人触感极好的西裤，撩拨似地往上滑，一直到那个自己再熟悉不过的器官时才停下来。  
感受到脚掌下散发着的可怕的硬度和热度，Peter先是吃了一惊，随后便得意地笑起来，对上男人跳动着火光的暗沉双眼。  
“你也不是看起来那么无所谓嘛，Mr.Stark。”  
青年边说着，边挑衅一样在那鼓涨起的一团上踩了踩，脚趾绕着圈挑逗，存心要让男人失态。  
而Tony Stark从来不会让他失望。  
男人猛地起身，边朝Peter逼近，边脱下从这场赌局开局以来的第一件衣物，他把领带和西装外套毫不在意地扔在赌桌上，盖住了Peter摔散的那些牌。  
Peter看着他危险的眼神，浑身激起一阵战栗，还混杂着莫名的兴奋和期待，他舔了舔嘴唇，感受着Tony吹在自己耳边的热气。  
“You won，Mr.Parker。”  
男人用低沉沙哑的声音说道，然后手指捏住了他内裤的边缘，拉起一角。  
“最后一件，daddy来亲自帮你脱掉。”

——FIN


End file.
